Promises of Betrayal
by misori
Summary: [Tsume x Toboe, challenge fic for the wolf's rain slash group] Do you feel hurt, Toboe? Does your heart ache? shonen ai, slight angst, fluff


A/N : Stressed out and depressed yet I manage a fic! Oh wells... have I mentioned that chemistry is most evil? Oh... wait, nevermind. Go read the fic and hopefully… enjoy it. 

Title : Promises of Betrayal  
Written by : Misori Chan  
Genre : Romance  
Rated : PG-13 (ish)  
Warnings : Shonen ai (Boyxboy content), confusing stuff?  
Spoilers : None  
Pairings : Tsume x Toboe  
Disclaimer : I don't own Wolf's Rain...... but the art's really pretty! XD 

Drabble Challenge Fic for the wolf's rain slash Yahoo Group : Betray or Betrayal  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  


::Promises of Betrayal::

Toboe's POV 

Tsume's been gone for quite a while and I'm worried. He distances himself, yes, but he's usually not gone this long... 

Where is Tsume? 

He promised that he'd be back before midnight. He _promised_. 

He said that there was something he wanted to tell me, but he's not here at the moment. 

I don't understand. 

That time... back when I asked him to be my friend, he _betrayed_ me. He hurt me. He... _kissed_ me, stealing my first kiss. 

Friends aren't supposed to do that to friends, are they? 

But why did it feel nice yet at the same time hurt...? 

My heart ached. Why? Why did it hurt to be kissed by Tsume, and make my heart flutter at the same time? 

Why do I still _care_ after that? 

"Toboe..." 

Oh no... Tsume's here! Have I been spacing out that much? No! I have to pretend nothing's wrong... 

"T-tsume.. it's you." 

"Yes, it's me. Have you been waiting long?" 

"E-eh? Oh... no... not really." 

"Do you feel hurt, Toboe? Does your heart ache?" 

What is going on? Why is Tsume... doing this? 

"N-no.." 

"Do you just want to hit me for being late, for betraying your trust?" 

Maybe... Tsume... maybe. I don't like feeling insignificant... especially to you. 

Why does it hurt, Tsume? 

Do you know why? 

Is that why you're asking me these questions? Tsume... why are you here now? 

"Of course not, Tsume. I could never--" 

"Don't lie, Toboe." 

Normal POV 

Toboe's eyes widened when an arm roughly pulled him closer to a well built chest, another arm placed above his heart. "Does this spot hurt, Toboe?" Tsume's voice questioned, low and husky. 

The young wolf slowly shook his head, eyes still wide from their close proximity. "Oh?" The older one squeezed his shoulder tightly, and a whimper sounded out through the forest. "Does it hurt your heart that I'm hurting you physically?" 

"N-no, n-not… really." Toboe hiccupped, eyes watering from the intense pain Tsume's grip on him caused. "But... please stop Tsume... it hurts." 

"What hurts? Your heart or your shoulder?" 

"B-both!" 

Tsume softened his grip, smiling down warmly at Toboe. Before a warning could be given, he kissed the pup, drawing him closer whilst doing so. The young one didn't struggle, didn't even attempt to break away. He just allowed himself to be kissed, though it was brief. 

Once they had broken apart, Toboe couldn't help but stare, unsure of the situation and himself. He waited for Tsume to initiate something, anything. But things weren't how he wanted to be, and the older wolf remained silently, gazing at him with a strange look in his eyes, quite possibly awe. 

Had he expected Toboe to fight back? 

"T-tsume... w-why?" A snort escaped the taller male as he brushed the meek inquiry away. 

"I called you here to tell you something, right?" Toboe nodded sullenly. He wasn't going to get an answer. "Are you tired of me breaking promises, betraying your trust?" 

He nodded once again, still too frightened to answer vocally. "Then... I'll make you another promise... one I'll keep and I'll never go back on. Toboe... I promise to break all the promises I will make you, except this one, and betray your trust always." 

"T-tsume...!" Another kiss was stolen, much like the first one. This time, there was an exchange of tongues, Toboe giving in willingly. Even if his heart ached, and he felt betrayed, his mind yelling at him for betraying himself, he couldn't help but enjoy the warmth, the comfort of being in the arms of the one he had stared at for so long. 

They parted, Toboe's mind still too hazy to think properly. "T-tsume... p-promise me... that you won't ever love me..." 

"Too late. I've already broken that one, already betrayed your trust again." 

"Then... do it again, make me that promise again." 

"I'll gladly do that." There was another exchange of kisses, ones that lasted until the moon faded, allowing the sun to rise. 

_Promise me you won't ever love me..._

_Do you feel hurt, Toboe? Does your heart ache?_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A/N : /shrugs/ I dunno, don't look at me. 

And I hope you all enjoyed it! Though personally, I believe it's really... really... horrible. Ah... I use that word to describe all of my fics. XP Oh wells! 

Till next time! 


End file.
